Revelation
by Kanna175
Summary: A king known only as the 'King Of Kings' has come and is destroying the worlds, one by one. He speaks of a goddess who bound him to his bones long ago, and wishes to get his revenge. Inspired by the theme song of Myst 3. For Quill. :D
1. Preview

**A story is one thing...**

(A story book is opened, written entirely in runes.)

**But they never expected**

(_Xannka_- Where are we?

_Seprox_- ...Our home...!

_Klocbx_- Santa Maria... -crosses self-)

**The oldest of tales**

(Veiw of a star shooting down)

**would be continued.**

(Veiw of Rosalie and Laguna, stuck back to back, surrounded by golems.

_Laguna_- I never thought it would come to this..)

**The story of a king and a goddess**

-black-

(_Rosalie_- You thought wrong.)

(Switch to a throne, with Gilgamesh in it, watching a body slide off a sword.)

**Who wasn't about to let**

(_Dissonence_- YOU BASTARD!

_Seya_- No...No! Nononononono! -shaking head- )

**Chance slip by.**

(_Gilgamesh_- -sinister laugh- You think I'd let HER live? YOU THOUGHT WRONG, GODDESS OF DARK!)

**REVELATION**

(_Alice_- Sister...No...DON'T! -shrieks)

-pause-

(Rosalie taking off her rune ring.

_Rosalie_- You thought wrong as well..King of Kings.)

-swords clash-

--

Notes- Yes. I've wanted to write this for a few days now. Sneak preview! :D Written while listening to Myst 3's opening song.

Gilgamesh is inspired by the Gilgamesh from Fate/Stay Night.

Credits will be given as it goes on. :D


	2. Chapter One Heavy Air

Author's Note- I submitted this into my school portfolio. Those poor souls who have to read it... XD Read and Reveiw!

_Long, long ago, there was a king..._

Rosalie sighed, closing the book she had been reading to Alice. She stared down at her sleeping daughter and sighed. "Let's just hope he doesn't return..." She whispered lightly, adjusting the covers before getting up and leaving the dark room. She leaned against the wall for quite awhile, debating something within her mind before shaking her head and leaving it at that. Something just wasn't quite right with the air. Even there, it seemed heavy, and vaguely smelled of iron. Blood perhaps? No. Nothing was bleeding. Not even faintly. She rubbed her temples, trying to get that smell out of her mind. It remained, only faintly though. Now the air just seemed heavy. The heartless' eyes narrowed.

"Something's not right." She commented, and left the labs, emerging onto the surface of Twilight Town. The moon. It...It seemed dim tonight.

"This can't be good..." She whispered, watching it. "Not good at all..."

Meanwhile, however, a young child sat on a wall in Breg Epona, staring up at the Twilight Moon with quiet blue eyes. He sighed, feeling a bit forlorned, blond hair swaying in the breeze as his ears twitched, not used to the feeling.

"Laos, why are you out here so late?" His father called, joining his son on the balcony. Laguna was frowning, watching the boy quietly with a gentle gaze.

"There's something...Odd with the air tonight Dad...It.." Laos replied, unable to put a finger on the ominous feeling.

"I know...And that's all the more reason to stay inside, correct?" Laguna sighed, patting his son's head. "...It's nothing you will have to face until later." He added, helping his son inside. He gave another wary glance at the moon, eyes narrowing. 'I wonder if SHE feels it too? He's getting restless...' He thought, and then shook it off.

Port Royal, however, sensed no change. The Red Raven was as busy as ever, Xannka passing around the beers. Seprox was not working that night, hanging out with Klocbx in one of the back rooms instead.

"So you've met them?" Klocbx smirked, asking his old drinking buddy.

"Yes...Interesting set." Seprox nodded. "They hold a lot of potential for the Twilight Town Mafia. I know Lufia's simply smitten with the two. However, I don't think their mother knows what we know yet..."

"It was simply accidental. Still, a great discovery. Stanly will indeed be pleased. He'll be a grandfather soon, anyway." Klocbx smirked, taking another swig of the liquid. "Annie found herself a TURK as well! How lucky those Mafia girls are!" He laughed heartily.

"It's almost becoming a legend then...A rivalry ended by lovebirds." Seprox nodded. "I heard those two weddings were something to remember. We couldn't go because of that huge event. And then Sakura..." He sighed, frowning. "Sakura got herself in trouble."

"Oh, I won't ask." Klocbx put up his hands defensively. "I KNOW what trouble means with her!"

"Yes, yes...It's something we try not to talk about." The short blond sighed, ruby eyes twinkling. "Did you hear the news about our old colleges?"

"Which couple?" Klocbx immediately asked. "Layla and Laguna?"

"No, no...Not them." Seprox shook his head. "Kyuzo and Sredx."

"Well then, forget 'couple'. What's up with those two?"

"Read." Seprox held up the letter, which a wide-eyed Klocbx snatched.

"'Dear old friends, yadda yadda yadda...WHAT?!" Klocbx yelled, paling. "ENGAGED?! I'm not even MARRIED yet!"

"You loose." Seprox grinned, looking quite evil for someone his height.

"FINE, FINE. HERE'S YOUR 100 K." A very enraged nobody hissed as he slammed a wallet onto the table. Seprox grinned, taking out the bills one by one, very slowly. Klocbx attempted to keep patient, not watching the shorter man taking out the bills. Time slid by very slowly at that moment. Klocbx tried to make it pass faster by fiddling with his beret. At last, his patience snapped.

"Hurry up already!" He growled at the winner, acting much like a sore loser.

Somewhere, deep in the mountains of Okage, something shattered. It wasn't the usual shattering of a bottle, either. The sound nearly pierced the mind, leaving anyone who heard it shaking in fear. This sound, this heart wrenching sound, came from a deep cave. Within this cave stood a frightened young boy, holding his ball innocently. Before him stood a shadowy figure, red eyes glinting.

"Hah...HAHAHAHA...Goddess of Dark...You'll be the first to taste my wrath..." He hissed with an evil tone. The figures hands grew into claws, an evil smirk on his face. "You imprisoned me here for an eternity...You bitch..." He slashed out at the boy, who was caught defenseless. Crimson now stained the walls, a broken body slammed into a corner. The figure licked the blood sadistically off of his claws, laughing evilly. "And now...I'll have my revenge." He hissed, a drop of blood dripping to the floor, seeping into age old dust. From this form of mud a figure began to rise, almost like a golem. Indeed, it was. While small, it stood before the evil figure obediently.

"Find the city of the gods. I have business there first." He chuckled to it. The golem disappeared out of the cave and into the night. Something was terribly wrong.

_Who ruled with an iron fist..._


End file.
